A Different Disco Honey
by cassieree28
Summary: "Cassie, Alana and Brii; Three young women weren't expecting anything extraordinary to happen when they go to yet another Short Stack concert. Never did they expect that they would end up backstage, or that the guys & their friends would befriend them.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the line with two of my best friends, Alana and brii. Alana had flown down from QLD to stay with me for two months, conveniantly the short stack tour fell in place when she had come to stay. This was not our first short stack concert, but we were all bursting out screaming and giggling with excitment. We had already been sitting in the line for three hours but we still had another four to go. We were right up the very front of the line, dead set on being right in front of the stage.

I had always been keen on Andy, he always made me smile and he never failed to light up the worst of all days. Seven hours of giggling, laughing and talking had passed and the doors were finally set to open. When the doors finally, gently opened there was a tall kind of scary looking security guard next to a skimpy, young ticket collector. We got our tickets scanned and sprinted to the front. We knew we would have to wait at least another two hours before short stack came on but we were so exited to see the guys perform. As always, older style rock music like Queen was playing in the background through the speakers. The heat was unbearable inside and out but that wasn't going to stop us singing and dancing our hearts out. The first back up band came on, none of us liked them all that much, but then the For our Hero guys came on so already we were jumping around like maniacs. One hour and half or so had passed and finally short stack went on and the crowd went wild, bouncing around, screaming, singing the lyrics as loud as their bodies would let them. All too soon the time for the concert to finish had come. Most people had just left, but thirty or so of us stayed back for photos and hugs. We were all excited, bouncing around just near the back door of the building, waiting like everyone else and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to wake up, my eyes slowly came into focus, I look up to see a familiar face; I couldn't believe my eyes for a few moments, could it really be Andy clemmensen? I just lay there for a few moments until finally I ask

"What happened, how did I get here?" To my disbelief Andy was the one that answered me,

"You were knocked over when we came out the doors, you hit your head on the brick wall and were knocked unconscious. I noticed you, but was trapped by all the other crazy girls, so I signalled Bradie towards you and he carried you in. Your friends followed him inside, and well, I guess here we are now'. I sat up, too quickly though, as I fell straight back down again. Everyone was watching me, then laughed. I tried again, this time a lot slower and with the help of Andy. I looked over to the other lounges, Bradie, Brii,Shaun and Alana were all sitting on one lounge while I could hear Jumpnow packing up the stage. I looked at my phone, the time read 1:24AM.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. Shaun Andy and Bradie looked at me confused, we've missed all the buses back to my place, mum hates me catching the train.

"We're just going to have to catch the train, we've got no other choi-" brii tried to say as she was cut off by Jumpnow

"We could give you girls a lift home, if you like?" I was so releived,

"That would be great, we'd be really appreciative."

We all piled into the van; Andy and I in the back, Brii, Bradie, Alana, Shaun in the middle, Sonny in the passengers seat, and Jumpnow drove. I didn't usually feel safe with most people driving, but even though Jumpnow drove rather fast, I felt safe, I trusted him. In the van Andy and I exchanged numbers. We got to my house, we hugged the guys goodbye and thanked them, and went inside. As soon as they drove off we all looked at each other and squealed. We got into our pajamas and I logged into Twitter- talkalots Best night EVER! 3. We all crashed in the lounge room; me on the lounge, Brii on the other lounge and Alana in the recliner chair.


	3. Chapter 3

I starting to wake up to the high pitched bark of my next door neighbours jack russel; it was 11:47am but I wanted more sleep, but that wasn't going to happen. I layed staring at the ceiling until my phone started blasting music at me. I had recieved a text; Andy Clemmensen: we need to ask you girls something, we'll be round about 1:00. I figured I should probably wake the girls up with the guys coming over soon. Thank god my parents were away for the weekend otherwise they would lecture us that we needed something to eat rather than go dress ourselves up. We ran upstairs, I picked out my nicest casual dress and put that on and did my hair but let it flow wavy instead of tying it up like I always did. I actually looked rather nice, by now it was 12:45, the boys were due to be here in about fifteen minutes; we were all sitting on the lounge watching the music channel. I heard a knock on the door,

"Be there in a sec" I yelled as I checked my hair in the mirror, I ran to the door but then slowly pulled it open. We exchanged greetings with them and gestured for them to come in and sit down.

"We have something to ask you" Andy continued. "We would like you to come on the last show in Perth with us, I think it'd be fun and we can hang out a bit more."

"We'd love to!" Brii and Alana said.

"I'd really love to, don't get me wrong, but I can't afford the plane fare, I am saving up to buy a house." I replied, dissappointed. Shaun jumped in and warmly said,

"Don't worry about that! We're paying for you girls"

"Thank you so much" we said in unison to the guys.

"no problem" was the reply we got from them all.

"Our plane leaves at 8:25am on Wednesday so we'll pick you up at 6:45AM" Said Jumpnow

"Ok well see you guys then. Oh, and thank you." I could feel myself going pink in the cheeks as I replied.

The guys left, Alana, Brii and I went crazy, we were si excited that we were squeling and jumping around. It was Sunday, none of us had ever really travelled so we had nothing you'd need; so we went off shopping and got suitcases. Once we had gotten home we were all nervous. We went our seperate ways and each started packing. Tuesday night the girls would stay at my house overnight and the guys would pick us up in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

It was five o'clock, us girls were up; it was way too early but we were exited for today and the upcoming week. I couldn't be bothered with breakfast but Alana refused to skip, claiming she would starve to death. Brii and I sat and watched the music channel waiting for Alana to finish her toast so we could all go upstairs and get changed. It seemed like forever but Alana finally finished her toast and we ran upstairs, Brii wore what she always did, a plain top with grey skinny jeans, Alana did too. I didn't go all dressed up like i planned I would, I figured I would stay simple, skinny jeans and slogan t-shirt. We all did double checks on our bags to make sure we had all supplies we would need for the week. As we were finishing our hair, a knock on the door rang through our ears, they were here. Brii ran down the stairs infront of Alana and I and opened the door. Alana signalled them to come in, they sat down while we ran upstairs and grabbed our suitcases. We lugged our massive cases down the stairs and told them we were ready to go. We walked out the gravel driveway to see Shaun Jumpnow sitting in the drivers seat. We packed our cases in the van however they would fit. Once again Andy and I got left with the back seat.  
>It didn't take as long as expected to get to the airport so we checked our bags in and walked around until we found a nice cafe where we sat until our plane was due to board. Once we were on the plane we worked out where we were sitting, Andy and I got the two seats along the aisle, Brii and Alana got the one in front of us, Jumpnow Shaun and Bradie got the three seated middle aisle, the seating worked out pretty well for all of us. The trip was full of chatting and laughing just like friends as if we had known each other for a lifetime. Our plane landed in Broome airport, we collected our bags from baggage claim and left the airport in search of a decent hotel. We finally found one with a large pool and great sized rooms; so we got three rooms and we would all fit comfortably.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Andy knocked on our door that I had unintentionally left unlocked overnight. He must have thought we were awake because he let himself in. Next thing I knew Andy was rubbing me on my back to wake me up. I looked up and dragged my blanket over my head, but he told me we had to leave for sound check in an hour. I reluctantly got out of bed to go and get dressed.  
>"We'll meet you in your room in half an hour" I mumbled. Andy left and I woke the other girls up and told them the plans. I was just going to wear my shorts and t-shirt and save dressing up nicely for tonight.<br>Once all of us girls had gotten dressed and done our hair we went into Shaun, Andy and Bradie's room. None of us had breakfast so we went to maccas for hotcakes. We didn't have long to eat because we had to leave for sound check. Eight of us crammed into the one van again and drove to the venue they were playing tonight.  
>Once we had arrived and sound check was done I asked Shaun if he could play 'sweet emergency' with me.<br>"Yeah that sounds like fun" he responded as he grabbed his guitar. We started performing the song and it was amazing. After we had finished the song, Shaun told me how amazing I was at singing; I was flattered I mean, Shaun Diviney was telling me how good I was at singing!  
>The guys had finished sound check so we drove back to the hotel. Where we were staying had a rather large pool so we all agreed once we got there we would go down to the pool for a swim. We were all laughing and having fun when I started to notice how close Bradie and Brii had started to get. They were talking every day and they smiled at each other every time they saw each other. After a couple of hours at the pool we had to go back to the hotel room and get ready for the concert. Brii, Alana and I went into to our room to try and find something to wear. Alana wasn't as in to dressing up as Brii and I were, so she just got changed into a dressy t-shirt and shorts with vans. Brii wore a gorgeous red dress that finished halfway up her thigh and heels to match her dress. I wore a black dress that went down to my knees and black heels. We walked into the guys' room to find them all still getting ready once they saw us they hurried to get ready and we left for the concert. Soon after it came time for them to rock it out on stage.<p> 


End file.
